Luxury
by xx6skittles6xx
Summary: Jasper and Bella end up hooking up maybe after Jasper reveals secret feelings to her that he's been having... read to find out what happens... rated M for later chapters... possibly...
1. The Temptation

JPOV (Jasper… not Jacob)

JPOV (Jasper… not Jacob)

Who knew we would end up like this? I always expected Bella to be with Edward. They seemed perfect for eachother. Until that night at the club I never realized how much I wanted her to be mine. And yes, I thought about Alice and our marriage, but I soon realized that that life wasn't what my heart truly desired. That night is now just a way of looking at how sad our relationship started.

**--FLASHBACK**—

"Please Jazzie?" she begged. Alice was always trying to test my limitations by getting me to go to crowded clubs and restaurants. And since I loved her so much, so I thought at the time, I could never deny her requests. "Fine Alice. But what do I get in return?" I asked her with a mischievous smile. She grinned and walked toward me, straddling my legs. As she closed her eyes and started to lean forward, I moved my head to kiss her. It was slow and sweet at first but soon became passionate and fast.

Whenever I finally started to consider getting up and taking my wife to our bed, she stood and whispered in my ear, tickling it. "That's only a preview for what's to come later." I smiled and she kissed my cheek, turned to walk out and skipped happily away to go tell the others of my agreement to go.

I stood up and walked out of my room to go downstairs and as I passed Edward and Bella's room, I noticed Bella pulling her shirt down. I only caught a small glimpse of her torso, but it was enough to tell me that her transformation had done its job well.

I don't think she realized what I saw, if she did she didn't say anything to me. As I strolled down the staircase, I noticed everyone else ready to go. They must all be waiting on Bella, since she never liked to use vampire speed she was always the last one to be ready.

I stepped behind Alice and noticed she looked fabulous in her new dark "skinny jeans" that hardly left anything to the imagination, a pair of red heels that made her about eight inches taller and a silver sequenced tank top. I wrapped my arms around her waist kissing her lightly on her exposed shoulder as I listened to our plans for tonight. "…so we'll all go out to dinner as couples, separated for privacy. Then, at 9:15, we want to make sure it's nice and dark in Seattle, we will all meet up at **Luxury**. Everyone okay with the plan?"

Before anyone had time o speak we all heard the light clicky noise of heels against hard wood floors. We turned to see Bella walking down the stairs in five inch silver heels that Alice had previously made her wear a few years before, a short black skirt that only came down to about mid-high and a red halter top that showed plenty of her new cleavage. I all but fell over at the sight of her when I turned to see what everyone was starring at. Her hair was slightly darker and longer now, making her skin look even paler with the contrast and it had a slight wave all through it, almost curls but not quite.

As she looked up from the floor to see everyone's reactions, her eyes went just a tad bit wider when they gazed at mine. Of course her gaze wasn't on me for long, it shifted to Edward and she smiled, looking like she would be blushing if she could. When I turned to see Edward's reaction I felt Bella brush past me and her emotions flooded through me. Excitement, happiness, lust, and yet nervous all at the same time. I could tell that lust was her strongest felt emotion at this point while watching Edward and I didn't try to fight her emotion either. I let it over take me and little did I realize that my "not so little friend down south" was trying to come out and join the party too.

Alice smiled and leaned back against me, feeling my excitement push up on her lower back. She put her hand on the back of my neck and pulled my ear to her mouth while she whispered quietly. "Excited are we?," she whispered. "Just a few more hours and then your all mine." My whole body tingled as she grazed my earlobe with her teeth and I felt anticipation start coming at me from not only myself but everyone else in the room.

**Sorry… I know this chapter was short but I just want to see how many reviews I can get on my main idea… I think all of you get what it's leading to… and yes there may be a lemon in here somewhere… if you don't want a lemon tell me in a review and I'll consider taking it out… and just so u know… this story probably wont be that long… and will have short chapters since I have a bunch of other stuff goin on right now… hope you liked it… plz review!! 3 M.**


	2. The Club: Part 1

JPOV (Jasper… not Jacob)

JPOV (Jasper… not Jacob)

As we headed toward Luxury I could tell Alice was getting excited about all the people and how she had secret plans to teach Bella how to dance. I couldn't wait to see how all this turned out in the end. This would only be the second time Bella had been in public since her transformation. Human blood repulsed her but we still didn't want to take any chances.

We pulled up at around 9:10 in my big, black Escalade. "We're five minutes early, but I think everyone else is here, too. You want to go on inside?" Alice was basically bouncing up and down in her seat wanting me to say yes. I nodded and she squealed, which made me smile. I went around opening her door for her and she jumped down into my arms.

I hugged her tight as I planted a soft kiss on her cheek as I put her on the ground and we began to walk toward the main entrance. Alice strolled past all the people waiting outside and went straight to the guard at the door. She smiled, obviously dazzling him, and he opened the door for both of us.

As we walked into the club, we noticed Edward and Bella in one of the private rooms on the second floor with the tinted glass that they used for parties. Alice grabbed my hand and led us through the heavily packed crowd to the small entrance that led to the stairs to go up to the private room.

We entered the room and noticed Emmett and Rosalie sitting in the far corner wrapped up in their own little world, not noticing our arrival. I walked over and sat on the couch next to Edward who was watching Bella intently to see how she was reacting to all the people around.

Although we had just arrived, Alice was already up for the party and wanted to dance. "Bella? Will you come dance with me?" I grinned as I watched Bella give Alice 'a look' and Alice's pleading expression in return. "Please, Bella. It's not like your going to fall like you used to."

Apparently this had just occurred to Bella and she obviously couldn't think of another reason not to dance with her. She reluctantly stood and walked toward Alice as she stuck her hand out for Bella to take. Bella took it without complaint and let Alice lead her to the dance floor.

As I watched Alice try and teach Bella the 'right moves' I couldn't help but notice that I was watching Bella more than Alice. Apparently Edward wasn't paying much attention to me because all day he was either too focused on Bella to notice my thoughts or he just chose to ignore them for now.

I was hoping for the first. I'm not sure what Edward would do to me, brother or not, if I started to feel things for Bella. I turned my head toward him to see what he was doing since his emotions rapidly changed from anxious to happy and approving.

He was watching Bella and Alice down on the dance floor. They appeared to be having lots of fun since they were both laughing and dancing skillfully without Bella even stumbling.

As the girls approached the private room again, they twirled in and landed on the couch together. This was guaranteed to be a very interesting night.

**A/N: Hope you guys liked this chapter it took me like three days of class time to do it.. srry I'm just now posting but this was my set deadline for my reviewers.. please review and I'll write more soon...**


End file.
